Elsa's diary
by ElsaAnnaSnowQueen
Summary: As a birthday present from Anna, Elsa gets a diary. Follow their adventures in arendelle and maybe meet some new characters!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of writing this story as it is over 40 degrees Celsius at the moment and I fear the heat and use air-conditioning more than I probably need to. So, on with the story!**

* * *

Elsa sat in the sweltering heat as the temperature rose even further. _Why does it have to be so hot? _she wondered to herself. Just then, her sister Anna came in, her usual happy self. _Why is she so happy? _Elsa wondered before she realised why. It was her birthday today and Anna had told her that she had something to show her. Elsa followed Anna to their old room (now Anna's). "Close your eyes and only open them when I say." Anna told her. Elsa waited a few seconds.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Elsa asked.

"Not... yet!" Anna said. She seemed to be struggling with something. _But what?_ "Now open them!" Elsa opened her eyes and saw a small book, not much larger than her hand with this written on the first page

_To Elsa, I know how much the heat bothers you, so I am giving you this, a journal to record your struggles whether it's hot or cold, summer or winter, happy or sad._

_From Anna._

"So, do you like it?" Anna asked.

"I more than like it, I love it!" Elsa exclaimed. "You're the best sister in all of arendelle, no... the world!"

"Elsa," Anna said between giggles "I'm your only sister!"

"True." Elsa replied. "I'll write in it whenever I get the chance!"

"Why not start right now?" Anna asked.

"Because if I did, it would turn into _your _entry!"

"I suppose, where's Olaf?" Anna said finally.

"I have no idea, let's go find him!"

* * *

The two sisters looked everywhere! "Where could he be?" Anna asked.

"...Are Kristoff and Sven still here?" Elsa asked. "You know how much Olaf's intrigued by Sven."

"Of course!" Anna exclaimed. "Stay here, I know exactly where to look." Elsa waited, very patiently for Anna. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her

"Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed as he waddled towards her with his arms outstretched. "Did you know that one of the Sven's is actually called Kristoff?" Elsa held back a laugh. "I missed you too Olaf."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short at the moment. I'll try to make the chapters after this entries in Elsa's diary/journal. Hopefully the chapters will be longer than this :) **

**P.S. If you have ANY ideas for what I can do, please tell me! I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter. I'm trying to make the seasons in here follow the southern hemispheres so it's easier for me but I will keep ideas that don't fit in with the current season as a seperate document for each season. So until next time, farvel! (goodbye in norwegian. It literally means farewell.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will not have regular updates due to school and sometimes I have rehearsals on the weekend so I will just update when possible. :) Thanks to:**

_**Dobby-Joey-Potter-Neko-Chan**_

_**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416**_

_**Arendelle 2101**_

_**Grace. a**_

_**Uudam**_

_**(sorry, I'm terrible at shoutouts!)**_

* * *

_After that, we played what we've called 'the Olaf game'. Basically you pretend to be Olaf for as long as possible. Olaf wasn't allowed to play, obviously. Otherwise he'd win! Then he got back at us by inventing the Anna game, and the Elsa game. The Anna game involved singing love is an open door, at the top his lungs. The Elsa game involved singing 'let it go' at the top of his lungs. As you can probably see, Olaf likes singing. And warm hugs. We did come up with some more interesting games though. Like walking around and acting like a certain character, (yes it isn't THAT different but no singing is allowed). That is currently unnamed. Also, after Anna begging me to, we had a figure skating competition, then a snowball fight, and then a snowperson building competition. All of which Anna did terribly at (except at the snowperson building competition)_

* * *

___**Also, please check out my instagram, elsaannasnowqueen. I just started it today and posted some of my favourite frozen pictures. Obviously some have been edited XD I have tried to get this chapter out as quickly as I can so, if there are any mistakes, please tell me! That's also why it's so short... I'm sorry Arendelle2101 and other readers, I'll try again to make a long chapter! But seriously, if you have an idea, or a character you'd like to see introduced (can be from other disney movies) review and tell me! Also, if you are a guest, use some sort of pen name. **_


End file.
